


Living On The Hellmouth: Prequel

by HarriettWithTea98



Series: The Book of Knowledge Chronicles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarriettWithTea98/pseuds/HarriettWithTea98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander had a twin sister. This is Rebecca’s story of what happens when a person who lives on a Hellmouth is friends with the Slayer. Start of a Series. Eventual Spike/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 1

**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer Fanfiction.**   
**The Book Of Knowledge Chronicles**   
**Living On The Hellmouth: Prequel**

**Summary: Xander had a twin sister. This is Rebecca’s story of what happens when a person who lives on a Hellmouth is friends with the Slayer. Eventual Spike/OC.**

Part 1: Growing Up.

_“Some of us have to grow up sometimes  
_ _And so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind.”_  
~ Grow Up, Paramore.

**Chapter One**   
**Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 1**  

School mornings really suck. Especially when you share a room with your twin brother who decides that the best way to wake you up is to push you out of bed.

“Ow!” I hit the floor with a crash and growled as Xander ran out of the room, giggling like an idiot. “Xander! Get back here right now!” I yelled, climbing up from my position on the floor. He didn’t answer and I heard the bathroom door slam so I just sighed and stood up, rubbing my eyes.

“Well, I might as well start getting ready.” I muttered to myself, grabbing a brush and dragging it through my messy, long black hair. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and my make-up, going to knock on the bathroom door.

“Xander! Hurry up, it doesn’t take ten minutes to splash water on your face!” I shouted, banging on the door.

“I don’t just splash my face with water, Rebecca! Now quit banging on the door, I’ll be out in a minute!” My brother shouted back, his voice muffled by the walls which separated us.

I groaned, leaning against the wall in frustrated silence. The door opened a few seconds later that felt like an eternity and I glared at Xander, his hair glistening with the water he’d splashed it with as he left the bathroom, grinning goofily at me.

“That was longer than a minute.” I snapped, before going into the bathroom to get ready. I locked the door and looked up at the mirror. Dark brown eyes stared back at me, from a plain, pale face. I grinned to myself as I picked up my make-up bag.

Twenty minutes later, I exited the bathroom. My hair was left to fall down my back and a bright red headband pushed my fringe back out of my eyes, which were made up with gold eyeshadow. A pale pink lipstick matched the short-sleeved, floral Babydoll dress I was wearing with my black combat boots. On the way downstairs, I grabbed my jacket off the stair-rail, and went into the kitchen.

“Mom, Jesse and I are going to the Bronze for a bit tonight.” I told her, as I grabbed a slice of toast.

“The Bronze doesn’t open until 8 though does it?” Mom questioned and I rolled my eyes.

“We’re not going straight from school, Mom. I’ll be back here first. I can’t exactly go looking like this anyway.” I told her with a grin and she sighed. “Anyway, bye Mom.” I called, as I made for the door. Xander was already waiting for me outside, one foot on his skateboard.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? You’re trying that again?” I sighed. “You’ll only fall and make a fool out of yourself. Again.” I told him with a stern look and he just grinned at me.

“Have a little faith, Becks.” He told me, pushing off from the ground and zooming off in the direction of Sunnydale High. I trailed behind slowly, giggling as he made sharp turns to avoid trash cans and people walking.

We made it to the school with very few casualties and I was impressed. Of course, that couldn’t last - we got to Sunnydale and a blonde girl that I didn’t recognize (she must be new - Sunnydale was a tiny place) caught my brother’s eye as he tried to weave through people, very badly. He didn’t take his eyes off her which proved to be the cause of his humiliation.

He crashed straight into the stair railing stomach first - he slipped beneath it and I winced, running over to the idiot.

“Xander, are you alright?” I questioned, helping him back up onto his feet.

He groaned slightly. “I think I may need to go to hospital.” I rolled my eyes.

“You’re fine. Besides, Willow’s here, I’m sure she can help you with the math that I tried to explain to you last night.” I told him and he looked up from his melodramatic act to see the red-head smiling eagerly at him.

“Willow! I was hoping we’d see you!” He claimed and I rolled my eyes at him.

“As if we don’t see you all the time anyway.” I grinned at her and she laughed slightly, as we began to make our way into the school.

“So, what part of math did you struggle with?” Willow asked.

“All of it.” We chorused and she nodded, giving an ‘oh’. “Can you help me out tonight, pleeeease be my study buddy?” Xander begged and I rolled my eyes as she considered this.

“Well, what’s in it for me?” She questioned and he held up a coin.

“A shiny nickel!”

I plucked it out of his fingers and studied it idly. “It’s not very shiny.” I told Willow with a grin and Xander frowned at me, snatching it back.

“Alright then, a not-very-shiny-nickel.” He amended his statement.

“Okay.” Willow said. “Do you have ‘Theories in Trig’? You should check it out.”

“Check it out?” Xander asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

“From the library. Where the books live.” Willow clarified.

“Well, technically books are dead trees so the library actually is a morgue for trees.” I chimed in and they both looked at me. “What?” We entered the school and someone tackled me into a hug.

“Hey gorgeous.” He grinned and I hugged him back.

“Hey Jesse.” I planted a kiss on his lips just before he pulled away and he fist-bumped my brother, who gave him a harsh glare before grinning.

“Jesse, what’s what?” Xander asked, as Jesse’s arm snaked around my waist.

“New Girl!” He exclaimed.

“That’s right, I saw her. Pretty much a hottie!” Xander agreed and I smiled.

“She looked nice.” I commented.

“I heard someone was transferring…” Willow said knowingly.

“So tell!” Xander ordered Jesse as we walked down the school hall.

He looked at my brother weirdly. “Tell what?”

I rolled my eyes. “What do you know about her?”

He looked at us as if we were stupid, holding his hands out. “New Girl.”

I laughed exasperatedly, shaking my head.

“Well you’re certainly a font of nothing.” Xander told the boy as we rounded the corner.

“Jesse, we on for tonight at the Bronze?” I asked him and he grinned at me.

“Of course we are, Becky.” He told me as the bell rang. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye.

“Gotta dash, I’ll see you guys in Trig.” I told them, as I headed to History.

~8~8~

I sat down next to Jonathan in History, grabbing my textbook out of my bag.

“Morning, Jonathan. So, have you seen the new girl?” I questioned curiously. Jonathan looked at me in confusion.

“New girl? There’s a new girl?” I rolled my eyes.

“You know, for a geek, you really don’t know much do you?” He looked offended.

“I know stuff! I can name every episode of Doctor Who!” He argued and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, because that’s useful. You really don’t know much about what goes on do you?” I retorted and he smiled at me.

“That’s why I talk to you.”

I rolled my eyes. “And here I thought you enjoyed my company.”

Jonathan looked surprised. “I do enjoy your company. I just find stuff out at the same time.” He said and I laughed.

I looked around the room and noticed the new girl sitting next to Cordelia a few tables in front. I pointed discretely.

“See the blonde girl next to the Queen Bitch?” I asked him and he rolled his eyes at my name for Cordelia but nodded. “That’s the new girl.” I told him and he gave an ‘ahh’ in understanding.

“She’s pretty.” Jonathan remarked and I looked at him weirdly.

“You’ve only seen the back of her head!” I exclaimed and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and there was a pause.

“Did you do the homework?” I asked him, changing the subject.

“Of course. Did you?” I gave him a look and he sighed, pushing his book across to me.

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.” I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

“One day, Ms Jackson’s going to figure out that you’re copying your homework off me.” Jonathan commented and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Only if you tell her. Which you promised not to do.” I reminded him.

“Yeah, but you owe me.” Jonathan pointed out and I smiled.

“I’ll make it up to you.” I promised him and he rolled his eyes at me.

“It's estimated that about twenty-five million people died in that one four-year span.” Ms Jackson started and I sighed, scribbling down Jonathan’s answers in my book.

The hour passed, the topic of the Black Death as boring and tedious as the topic of last lesson, Hippocrates’ work.

Willow was in the corridor as I left my lesson and I skipped over to her.

“Will!”

“Hey, Becky. How was history?” I gave a shrug, falling into step beside her.

“Dull. The new girl was there though.”

“Did you speak to her?” Willow asked curiously.

“No. Her name’s Buffy though. She was a few seats in front of me, next to Queen Bitch.” I remarked.

Willow scowled at the mention of Cordelia. “You shouldn’t call her that. If she finds out, she’ll just torment you even more.” She reprimanded and I scoffed.

“Let her try! Like a give a damn what she and her pathetic little Cordettes think of me!” I exclaimed as we reached the water fountain.

Willow took a drink and I rolled my eyes, as Cordelia followed by the new girl Buffy got to the water fountain. Willow straightened up, wiping her mouth.

“Willow! Nice dress! Good to know you’ve seen the softer side of Sears.” Cordelia stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Uh, oh, well, my mom picked it out.” Willow stammered awkwardly.

“No wonder you’re such a guy magnet.” Cordelia retorted.

“Back off, Cordelia. At least Willow can say that she hasn’t opened her legs for every guy in this hallway.” I snapped.

Cordelia looked taken aback, obviously not used to her victims talking back.

“As if you’re any better.” She scoffed, flipping her hair and I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, because having one boyfriend is such a crime.” I retorted sarcastically.

“Becky, let’s just go.” Willow muttered and I gave a scathing look at Cordelia before following the red-head.

“Ugh, she just gets me so mad!” I hissed as we walked away and Willow looked at me curiously.

“You know she hasn’t actually… you know, with all those guys.” She pointed out and I sighed.

“Yeah, I know. And it wouldn’t even be that big a deal if she had, but I needed to say something and ‘your hair sucks’ wouldn’t cut it.” I pointed out and Willow laughed, rolling her eyes.  We weaved our way through the people in the corridor and I spotted my brother down by the lockers.

“Xander!” I called, waving madly and he grinned, coming over to me.

“Becks! Just the person I wanted to see!” He claimed and I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What do you want?” I questioned.

“Can you get Theories In Trig out from the library for me? Pleeeease?” He begged and I rolled my eyes, grinning.

“Sure. I need to head over there anyway. Tell Ms Murray I’m going to be a bit late.” I told Willow, who had Literature with me next, before dashing off in the direction of the library.

I was fishing around in my bag for something when I bumped into someone.

“Ooh sorry,” the voice said and I shook my head.

“No it’s fine.” I said and looked up from my bag.  The new girl was standing in front of me, giving me the chance to finally see her properly. She was quite small, a few inches smaller than myself, lightly tanned (of course, she lived in LA, if the rumours are correct), and she had bright blue eyes with blonde hair that was just past her shoulders. “Oh, I love your hair. It’s so nice.”

Buffy looked puzzled. “Do I know you?”

I shrugged. “You do now. Buffy, right?”

She sighed. “Does everyone around here know who I am?”

I smiled sympathetically. “Pretty much. We’re a tiny place, so new people is big news. Nearly everyone here grew up with one another. Oh, I’m Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becky.” I offered my hand and she took it, shaking it firmly.

“It’s nice to meet you. Hey, you were with Willow at the water fountain earlier, right?” She questioned and I nodded.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing. Just checking that it was you who had a go at Cordelia.” Buffy mentioned casually and I rolled my eyes.

“Yes, that was me. No, I don’t care if I was mean. She shouldn’t be such a bitch to everyone and then maybe I wouldn’t have a problem with her.” I pointed out and Buffy nodded.

“That seems reasonable enough.” Buffy said and I smiled at her.

“Anyway, I need to go in there, so I’ll see you around.” I grinned, pointing to the library and she nodded.

“Okay, see you.” Buffy said, walking away as I went into the library. I didn’t usually like libraries - they were often dull and smelt weird. But this place was brighter than most and smelt… Fresh and clean.

“Hello?” I called and a man, who I assumed to be the librarian, came out from behind one of the many bookcases. He was wearing a tweed suit and round glasses and looked to be around 40.

“May I help you?” He questioned in a distinct British accent.

“Err, yeah. I’m looking for ‘Theories in Trig’ and ‘Driving For Beginners’ please.” I told him and he nodded.

The door opened and I turned round. My face fell as Principal Flutie walked in.

“Miss Harris? Shouldn’t you have a class now?” He questioned.

“I-I-I was just getting a book.” I stammered and he looked at his watch.

“It’s twenty minutes into lesson. Now I suggest you go back to class, explain to your teacher why you’re late then come back at lunch time and get the books from Mr Giles.” Principal Flutie ordered and I bowed my head.

“Yes, Sir.” I said, before leaving the library hastily.

~8~8~

“It’s annoying, you know? Like, granted, I should’ve been in lesson but it’s not like I was smoking or anything like that - I was only getting a book, you know?”

Willow and I were sitting on a bench in the quad and I was ranting about my run-in with Principal Flutie.

“I see your point but you were out of class without permission.” Willow countered.

“He didn’t ask! For all he knew, I could’ve been there by request of a teacher.” I argued.

“If that was the case, you would’ve showed him a note and he would’ve apologised.” Willow answered without looking up from her bag.

I sighed. “I hate it when you use logic to diffuse my rants.”

She smiled, her lunch now in her hands. “That’s just what I do.”

“Uh, hi! Willow, right?”  I looked up to see Buffy standing next to us and I smiled at her, giving a slight wave. “Hey.”

Willow looked slightly panicked. “Why? I-I mean, hi! Uh, do you want us to move?” She questioned worriedly and I rolled my eyes at her nervousness.

“Why don’t we start with ‘Hi, I’m Buffy’, and uh, then let’s segue directly into me asking you for a favour.” She moved around and I shuffled over so she could sit next to Willow. “It doesn’t involve moving but it does involve hanging out with me for a while.”

Willow seemed perplexed. “But aren’t you hanging out with Cordelia?”

“I can’t do both?” Buffy asked, confused.

“Technically no.” “Not legally.” Willow and I spoke at the same time and Buffy looked amused.

She gave a weak laugh. “Look, I really wanna get by here - new school - and… Cordelia’s been really nice…” she seemed to realise what she’d said as I scoffed. “To me… anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up.” She took her lunch out of her bag as she spoke and Willow looked delighted at the thought of being able to help.

“Good call.” I commented, and Buffy grinned at me.

“Oh, I could totally help you out! Uh, if you have 6th period free we could meet in the library?” Willow suggested excitedly.

“Or not.” Willow’s face fell slightly and I giggled. “Or we could meet someplace quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kinda gives me the wiggins.” Buffy rambled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

“Besides, if you’re in there during lesson time, Flutie gets pissy.” I muttered and Willow rolled her eyes at me.

“Becky, you didn’t have a free period.” She pointed out and I glared at her. She ignored me and turned back to Buffy. “The library has that effect on most kids. I love it, though, it’s a great collection, and the new librarian is really cool.” Willow enthusiastically spoke about the library and I groaned.

“He’s new?” Buffy questioned - she sounded dismayed, for some reason.

“And British. Which I did not see coming.” I stated.

“He was a curator at some British museum, or, or, ‘The’ British Museum, I’m not sure. But he knows everything-”

“Doubtful,” I coughed, but Willow carried on without a pause. Buffy grinned.

“- and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?” Willow seemed to realise that she’d gone into what our group affectionately called a ‘nerd rant’ and she looked worried.

“Not at all.” Buffy promised and I grinned at her. She visibly relaxed.

There was a commotion as my idiot brother jumped onto the wall behind the bench the three of us were sitting on as Jesse moved in front of us, throwing his bag to the floor carelessly.

“Hey!” Jesse grinned.

“You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We’re interrupting.” My brother babbled, answering his own question. He tossed his bag to Jesse, narrowly missing Buffy’s face and I rolled my eyes fondly at their antics.

“Hey!”

“Hey!”

“Hey there!”

Buffy, Willow and Jesse each greeted each other, as my boyfriend threw Xander’s bag next to his own.

“Buffy, this is my idiot twin brother Xander,” I pointed with one hand, “and this is my idiot boyfriend, Jesse.” I pointed with my other hand, also holding it out for him to take. He did, walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

“Oh me and Buffy go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there’s that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I’m quite moved.” There was an awkward silence as Xander finished talking.

“Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?” Jesse questioned curiously and he looked down in shame.

“No, it’s, uh, it’s not you.”

“He was dropped on his head a lot, as a child.” I whispered to Buffy, who giggled slightly.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you guys, I think.” Buffy seemed weirded out by my brother and looked to Willow for support - Xander moved off the wall to sit on the bench across from us and began rummaging around in his bag.

“Well, you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home, unless you have a scary home…” Jesse was rambling as he tried to make Buffy feel welcome and I giggled as the blonde looked slightly creeped.

“And to return this.” My brother held up what appeared to be a stake. “The only thing I can think is that you’re building a really little fence.” He held the non-pointy end of the stake gingerly and handed it to her.

She took it off him. “Hah, no, um, a-a-actually it was for self-defence. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passè.” Buffy seemed to panic a little bit at the stake but I thought it was a pretty cool idea.

“Can you teach me how to make one?” I asked eagerly and she shrugged.

“Becks?” I looked up at my brother curiously. “No.” He shook his head and I frowned.

“I’m older than you, you can’t tell me what to do.”

“You’re older than me by about half an hour! It doesn’t count!” Xander shouted before turning back to Buffy. I huffed in annoyance and Jesse giggled.

“So what do you do for fun, what do you like, what do you look for in a man, let’s hear it.” Xander sat down next to Buffy, who again looked very scared - I rolled my eyes at Xander’s failed and very blatant attempt at flirting.

“If you have any dark, painful secrets you’d like us to publish?” Jesse questioned and Buffy looked slightly bewildered.

“Gee, everyone wants to know about me. How keen.” She muttered, looking at my brother and I rolled my eyes.

“Well, not much goes on in a one Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You’re pretty big news.” Xander pointed out, leaning back against the bench.

Buffy shook her head. “I’m not. Really.”

“Are these guys bothering you?” Cordelia seemed to appear out of nowhere, like a storm cloud that ruins a sunny day, interrupting our conversation.

“Yay. Queen Bitch has arrived.” I muttered to Jesse, who grinned slightly.

“Uh, no!” Buffy assured the brunette, who glared at us all suspiciously.

“She’s not hanging out with us.” Willow tried to cover Buffy’s reputation but it was a failed attempt as Cordelia just rolled her eyes.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won’t be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was cancelled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker!” Cordelia exclaimed and my heart skipped a beat.

“What?” Buffy whispered, a statement that was further echoed by myself and then Willow.

“Some guy was stuffed in Aura’s locker.” Cordelia clarified.

“Dead.” Buffy stated.

“Totally dead. Way dead.”

“It’s not just a little dead, then?” Xander asked sarcastically.

“Xand, time and a place.” I told him and he frowned.

“Don’t you have an elsewhere to be?” Cordelia asked and I rolled my eyes.

“How did he die?” Buffy questioned.

Cordelia looked at her as if she was stupid. “I don’t know.”

“Well, were there any marks?” She further asked and I frowned.

“Morbid much! I didn’t ask.” Cordelia scoffed, and Buffy seemed to realise that we were all looking at her weirdly.

“Um, I gotta book. I’ll, I’ll see you guys later.” She muttered, grabbing her things and walking away.

“What’s her deal?” Cordelia questioned as we watched her go.

“Not a clue. Hey, Cordelia?” She turned around and looked at me scathingly. “Don’t you have an elsewhere to be?” She rolled her eyes and walked away. I grinned as my friends rolled their eyes. Xander and Willow started talking and I turned to Jesse.

“Did you bring lunch today?” I asked and he grabbed his bag, rummaging through it.

“Mom made it - your favourite. Peanut butter and pickles.” Jesse grinned, handing me a sandwich and I hugged him.

“Your mom is the best.” I told him, digging into the sandwich heartily. We ate in silence after that, each of us appreciating the food and just watching the students go by.

“Xander, I never got the book. Do you wanna go now, before the bell goes?” I questioned as I finished my lunch and he nodded.

“Yeah, alright.”

“Bye, guys!” I called as my brother and I made our way over to the library.

“So, what happened for you to not get the book earlier?” Xander questioned and I sighed.

“Principal Flutie decided that taking out a book during lesson time is a crime.” I complained and Xander laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s funny?”

“You are, Becks. Only you could skip class, to get a book from the library.” He teased and I rolled my eyes.

“You’re making me seem like Willow. I may like learning but not to her standard.” I pointed out as we reached the library.

“You’re verging on close though.” Xander retorted and I scoffed.

“Am not!” I exclaimed as we entered the library; there seemed to be no one in sight so we went straight into the aisles, looking for the areas that we needed.

“What are you looking for?” Xander asked.

“Driving For Beginners. Mr Pole said it was a good book to check out before the first practical.” I answered, scanning the shelves. The door burst open and I raised an eyebrow as Buffy’s voice rang out loudly around the library.

“Okay, what’s the sitch?”

“Sorry?” A British voice signified the answer of the librarian.

I crept further towards the end of the aisle to try and see what was going on, my curiosity getting the better of me.

“You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?” Buffy demanded.

I raised an eyebrow; what did that have to do with anything?

“Yes.” Mr Giles answered. There was the sound of a bag being dropped and then footsteps moving up the stairs.

“‘Cause, it’s the weirdest thing. He’s got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood’s been drained. Isn’t that bizarre? Aren’t you just going, ‘ooh’?” Buffy carried on and I frowned.

“What the-?” Xander clamped a hand over my mouth as I spoke, silencing me.

“I was afraid of this.” Mr Giles spoke again and I pushed Xander’s hand off my mouth, glaring at him.

“Well, I wasn’t! It’s my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn’t make any friends, that I would have last month’s hair. I didn’t think there’d be vampires on campus.” There was a pause and I thought they’d hear the gasp that Xander and I drew in. “Vampires?” I mouthed at my brother and he shrugged.

“And I don’t care.” Buffy continued.

“Then why are you here?” Mr Giles retorted and I wondered what he had to do with this.

“To tell you that… I don’t care, which… I don’t, and… have now told you, so… bye.” Buffy appeared to have no idea what to say.

“Is he, w-will he… rise again?” Mr Giles asked.

“Who?”

“The boy.”

“No. He’s just dead.” It unnerved me how she could say that so calmly.

“Can you be sure?”

“To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It’s like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they’re just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?” Buffy questioned, and there were the sounds of footsteps.

“You really have no idea what’s going on, do you? You think it’s coincidence, you being here? That boy was just the beginning.” Mr Giles warned.

“Oh, why can’t you people just leave me alone?” Buffy sounded annoyed now.

Mr Giles’ voice seemed to turn more serious. “Because you are the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, born with the strength and skill to hunt-”

“With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil blah, blah, blah… I’ve heard it, okay?” Buffy joined in with his crazy talk about halfway through.

Mr Giles seemed to be getting annoyed. “I really don’t understand this attitude. You, you’ve accepted your duty, you, you’ve slain vampires before…”

“Yeah, and I’ve both been there and done that, and I’m moving on.”

“What do you know about this town?” Mr Giles voice seemed to fade and I tried to get a look at what was going on but Xander pulled me back.

“It’s two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?” Buffy replied snarkily.

“Dig a bit in the history of this place. You’ll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy,” his voice got louder again, “that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere.” There was a bang as something was placed on the table.

“Like vampires.”

“Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you’ve ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn’t be by the light of day. They’re all real!”

“What? You, like, sent away for the Time-Life series?”

I frowned. Time-Life series?

“Ah, w-w-w-yes.”

“Did you get the free phone?”

“Um, the calendar.”

“Cool! But, okay, first of all, I’m a Vampire Slayer. And secondly, I’m retired. Hey, I know! Why don’t you kill ‘em?”

“I-I’m a Watcher, I-I haven’t the skill…”

“Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight… It’s like falling off a log.”

“A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher-”

“Watches?” Buffy interrupted snarkily.

“Yes. No! He, he trains her, he, he, he prepares her-”

“Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me.”

There was a tense silence and there was a scoff; footsteps sounded and the library door opened. Another second passed and I heard Mr Giles mutter “damn” then the sound of more footsteps. The door closed a second time.

Xander and I took short steps towards the end of the aisle. “What the hell just happened?” I asked my brother, completely confused. If what they said was true, then everything I knew was different.

“I think we have a few crazy people in our school.” Xander answered, and I looked at him weirdly.

“You think they’re crazy?” I questioned and Xander held his hands out, as if to say, ‘duh’. “You believe them?” Xander asked and I shrugged.

“I don’t know. They didn’t seem crazy.” I argued but Xander raised an eyebrow.

“Becks, they were talking about vampires and demons. Those things don’t exist.” Xander pointed out and I raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve got to admit, that Mr Giles had a point about weird things happening here.” I said and Xander exhaled, his arms flailing about.

“Yes, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that the answer is vampires.” Xander retorted and I sighed.

“Look, let’s just get those books and get out of here. I’d prefer not to be late for class again.” I muttered, searching the shelves again. By the time I’d found the book that I wanted, the librarian, Mr Giles had returned and the bell for final class had gone.

“I’ll meet you outside.” I said to Xander as we went to our separate classes and he nodded. “We’ll talk about what happened later. And Xander? Let’s just keep this between us for now.” I suggested and he nodded again, giving me a sarcastic salute before heading off in the opposite direction of his lesson. “History is the other way.”

“I know.”

I rolled my eyes and began walking to French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are a god send to a writer, so please proceed to do so below! Let me know what you liked and didn't like and I'll try and have the next chapter out soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters, storylines and places that you recognise are not mine and belong to Joss Whedon and co. I only own Rebecca.


	2. Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 2

**Chapter Two**   
**Welcome To The Hellmouth: Part 2**

Xander and I walked home in silence. He didn’t ride his skateboard, just carried it, looking kind of like an idiot. I didn’t know why the atmosphere between us was tense but I just assumed that it was because of what we overheard. It bothered me all the way through French and it didn’t help that the gossip was centred around the dead guy in the locker.

“Xander, should we confront Buffy about what we heard?” I questioned but he didn’t answer.

“Xander.” I repeated but he just ignored me. I sighed.

“What is the matter with you?” I demanded. “Earlier you were fine but you’ve said nothing since we left school.”

“As if you don’t know.” Xander snapped.

“I don’t. What is your problem?” I retorted and he gave me a scathing glare.

“You took my Tootsie Roll that I was going to eat in History!” He yelled and I gave a sarcastic laugh, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

“Xander, you are a moron. Why would I take your food? More to the point, when would I have even had the chance to take your food?” I demanded and he faltered.

“I don’t know, but I know it was you who did it!”

“Why am I the suspect?” I complained and he glared.

“You always take my food!”

“No, you always take MY food.”

He waved his hand in a ‘doesn’t matter’ motion. “Details, details. The point is, I’m hungry now because I didn’t have anything to eat in History!”

"I didn't eat your Tootsie Roll, Xander. Now don't you think we have more pressing matters to deal with?" I questioned and he glared at me before sighing.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." He muttered as we arrived home. "But first, I'm starving." He gave me a quick half-hearted glare before heading inside. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

Mom was already home - she was supposed to be at work until six but, again, it seemed like she'd left early. She was a secretary for some business guy in town.

"Xander, you didn't take your Tootsie Rolls with you today." Mom mentioned and I rolled my eyes, as he looked sheepish.

"Right, Mom. I must of forgotten." He mumbled, picking the package up and I punched his arm lightly as we headed upstairs.

"And apparently I stole it, huh? I don't even like them that much." I pointed out as we went into our room.

"Well, I'm sorry." Xander stated sarcastically and I rolled my eyes again.

"Right, so, what are we going to do about the Buffy girl and the librarian?" I questioned as I collapsed onto my bed in a heap.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Xander asked through a mouth full of chocolate.

I looked at him in disgust. "One: that's gross. Two:," I sighed. "I don't know. We need to do something because 'crazy' but its not like we can just go up to them and be all 'hi, we overheard you in the library earlier and we think you're crazy."

“Or can we?” Xander questioned, finishing off the candy and I raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, we can’t. Its rude Xander.” I pointed out and he sighed.

“Fine.” He mumbled sulkily. “Not even to Buffy?”

I rolled my eyes, glaring slightly and he huffed again.

“Hey, we’re Bronzing tonight and I’m going with Jesse, so I need your help.” I told him, opening my closet. “Do you like the black dress or the red?”

Xander groaned.

~8~8~

We eventually decided on the red dress - I walked over to Jesse’s first as Xander headed over to Willow’s to study Math.

Knock knock. I stood happily outside Jesse’s house as his mom - Bethany - opened the door.

“Hi Becky. Jesse, Becky’s here,” Bethany called back into the house before turning back to me. “How are you?”

“I’m fine thanks, how are you?” I questioned as Jesse appeared behind his mom.

“I’m good thank you. Not too late tonight, okay?” Bethany said to her son as he exited the house, his arm going around me.

“Don’t worry, Mrs Parker, I’ll make sure he’s home on time.” I grinned as Bethany smiled warmly at me.

“I know you will Becky. You’re a good girl.” Bethany said and I shrugged.

“Alright, bye Mom.” Jesse waved awkwardly before ushering me away. I quickly waved goodbye as Bethany shut the door, smiling.

“Your Mom is so lovely.” I smiled at him and he grinned at me.

“You say that every single time.” Jesse said exasperatedly and I laughed, bumping into him jokingly as we walked.

“That’s because it’s true!” I pointed out and he laughed, pulling me closer to him.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Jesse pointed out and I raised my eyebrows and smiled cheekily.

“I do try.” I joked and he rolled his eyes at me, as we walked along to the Bronze.

~8~8~

Jesse paid the guy at the door as we strolled into the Bronze and I glared at him, my purse in my hand.

“Idiot, tonight was supposed to be my turn to pay.” I scolded him and he shrugged.

“You can get the drinks then.” He said and I nodded.

“Alright.” I agreed, and we began to head over to the bar. I spotted Willow and Buffy at a table and told Jesse to go over and ask what they wanted while I headed up to the bar.

“Can I have two cokes, one normal and one diet please?” I asked, waiting for Jesse to come back with the girls’ orders.

“Hello.” A voice said from next to me and I looked over to see a good looking boy grinning at me. He had dark hair, he was pale with dark eyes and I smiled awkwardly at him.

“Hi.” I nodded before turning back to the bar. The bartender that had been serving me had seemed to disappear and I frowned, confused as to where my drinks were.

“I’m Thomas.” The guy said again and I smiled slightly at him.

“I’m Rebecca.” I introduced myself and he smiled.

“That’s a pretty name.” He complimented, his voice going lower, becoming silky and I frowned slightly.

“Thanks.” I muttered, paying the bartender who’d finally returned with my drinks. I picked up the cokes and he grabbed onto my arm.

“Do you want to dance?” He questioned and I shook my arm out of his grasp, scowling.

“No, I’m okay thanks.”

“Are you sure? Just one dance.” Thomas murmured, moving closer but an arm snaked around my waist and I smelt Jesse’s natural scent as he pulled me closer protectively.

“The lady said no. So back off.” Jesse snapped and the guy put his hands up in a sign of surrender but as he walked away I noticed a smirk on his face.

“God, what a dick.” Jesse muttered, and I handed him his drink, taking a sip.

“You can say that again.” I affirmed and Jesse repeated it. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, slapping his arm. We walked back over to Willow, only to find her on her own.

“Where did Buffy go?” I questioned curiously.

“Over there somewhere.” Willow pointed and I nodded.

“I thought you were supposed to be studying with Xander tonight?” Jesse questioned and I groaned.

“Crap! Xander went to yours to study Math with you!” I remembered and Willow frowned.

“He said he was gonna be here tonight though.” Willow pointed out and it was my turn to frown.

“Did he?” I questioned, confused. Willow shrugged.

“I thought he did. He should know we’re here though, right? I mean, where else would I be?” She stated, and Jesse nodded.

“It’s true, we do come here a lot.”

“You could be out picking up cute guys.” I suggested idly and Willow spluttered, choking slightly on her coke.

“Me?! Seriously?” She questioned, disbelieving and I shrugged.

“Why not?” I retorted. “What’s holding you back?”

She didn’t answer, just kept drinking her coke. The band started playing another song, this time very loud and I glanced at Jesse.

“Do you want to get some air?” I asked, having to raise my voice and he nodded. “Will, are you coming?”

“Hm? Oh no, it’s okay. I’ll stay here.” She smiled and I raised an eyebrow.

“Sure?” I questioned and she nodded. “Okay then. See you in a bit.” I told her, before we left, weaving our way through people. We reached the exit and slipped out into the cool night air, away from the heat and din of the Bronze.

“Are you alright?” I asked and Jesse nodded. “You’re being really quiet tonight.” I commented and he shrugged.

“Long day.” He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

“Bull. What’s wrong?” I questioned, getting worried.

He sighed, a hand over his eyes. “It’s just my parents. Dad’s been getting hissy with me and Mom’s annoyed because I’m not a good kid apparently.” Jesse explained and I frowned, resisting the urge to say ‘live in my house for a week.’

“Jess, don’t be daft. You’re not a bad kid and isn’t your Dad always kinda hissy? That’s just his thing, right?”

“He just seems to be getting worse lately and I wish I knew why.” He complained and I sighed.

“I don’t know, Jess. I’m sure everything will work itself out.” I murmured, pulling him into a hug. There was a sound from behind me and I turned around to see Willow and some guy I vaguely recognised coming out of the back entrance.

“Hey, Will.” I said, catching their attention. Will looked pleased to see me but the other guy frowned.

I untangled myself from Jesse and we went over to them. “Where are you guys off to?” I questioned curiously.

“The ice cream place.” Willow answered with a grin.

“Okay. Can we tag along?” I asked, taking Jesse’s hand.

“Sure. The more the merrier.” Willow agreed and we started walking away from the Bronze. I spotted Xander as we went past the entrance and I let go of Jesse’s hand.

“You guys carry on, I’m gonna go talk to Xander.” I told him - he frowned and I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll be back in five minutes, I can catch up with you easily.” I assured him and he sighed.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon.” He promised and I smiled, chasing hastily after Xander.

“Xand!” I yelled and he turned around, grinning as he spotted me.

“Becks! Was that Will with a guy?” He questioned, pointing down the alley where the group had just disappeared. I nodded proudly.

“Yep, isn’t it fab?” I grinned - Xander didn’t seem to be listening; he was looking behind me. I frowned, turning around inquisitively to see Buffy exiting the Bronze in a panic, blonde hair flying about.

“Hey, you’re leaving already?” Xander quipped, as I turned around to smile friendly at her.

“Oh, Xander, Becky! Have you seen Willow?” She questioned in a frenzy and I pointed down the alley.

“She left with Jesse and some guy. I’m supposed to catch up with them.” I explained, frowning at her slightly.

“Did you know the guy?” Buffy demanded and I shook my head.

“No, I-”

“I need to find them! Where would they go?!” She interrupted me and Xander stepped in.

“Why? Oh, hey, I hope he’s not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him.” He said sarcastically and I sighed in annoyance, whilst Buffy looked shocked. I’d actually forgotten about the library incident and Xander’s comment reminded me.

“Was there a-a school bulletin? Was it i-in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn’t know I’m the Slayer?” Buffy snapped, faltering in her shock at Xander’s statement.

“No, I only know that you think you’re the Slayer, and the reason why I know that-”

Buffy interrupted my brother and something in my mind clicked. “Well, whatever, it doesn’t matter, just tell me, where would Willow go?” She retorted and panic filled me as Xander and I realised that she meant what she said.

“You’re serious.” Xander stated and I grabbed her arm.

“Are they safe? Willow and Jesse, are they safe?!” I shouted and she shrugged me off, glaring.

“If we don’t find them, there’s gonna be two more dead bodies in the morning!” She retorted and my blood turned to ice in my veins.

“They were going to the ice cream place - I promised Jesse I’d catch up with them.” I told Buffy in a rush and she nodded.

“Are there any cemeteries near the place?” Buffy questioned and Xander nodded.

“Yeah, there’s one a few streets away.”

“How much of a head start did they get?” The blonde demanded and I bit my lip.

“Around five minutes, maybe more.”

“Right.” She moved away, beginning to run away from the Bronze. I went to follow her, but Xander grabbed my arm.

“Where are you going?” He asked and I glared at him.

“I’m going to help her save Jesse and Willow.” I answered and he gave a short sarcastic laugh.

“No, you’re not. You’re going home, Becks.” He ordered but I slapped his arm off my hand, glowering.

“No, I’m not and you’re not going to make me. Now are we going to help our friends or are we going to stand here and argue?!” I demanded and he sighed, nodding.

“Fine. But keep out of trouble.” Xander warned as we jogged to catch up with Buffy, every shadow seeming to loom out of nowhere, reminding us of what we were doing.

“Xand, I think we’re looking for trouble.” I muttered.

~8~8~

We caught up to Buffy as we neared the cemetery, the streetlights illuminating her small stature amidst the graveyard, her blonde hair standing out in the dark.

“Are they here?” I questioned, standing behind her and she whipped around, stake in hand. I moved back as she swung, just managing to miss the wooden weapon.

“Jeez, Rebecca, didn’t anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on a vampire slayer?” Buffy hissed, as she put the stake away, not bothering with an apology.

I breathed slowly, my hand going to my heart in a panicked motion as Buffy carried on walking. Xander pushed me forwards causing me to stumble and I slapped him as a scream echoed around the cemetery. We looked up, alert and Buffy ran towards the scream. I exchanged a look with my brother before we followed, fear being overtaken with adrenaline. The blonde disappeared into a mausoleum and I followed blindly, my adrenaline thinking for me.

"Well, this is nice. I-I-it's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... Call it home." Buffy commented, strolling into the mausoleum without a care. There was another blonde, one that had spun round when Buffy started talking and her face caused me to recoil backwards in shock and fear. The creature's eyes were a bright yellow and her face was pale, the natural structure of the human face different, the bones more prominent, fangs protruding from her mouth. The male that Will and Jesse had left with was standing nearby grinning with glee, his face also supporting this demonic guise. The blonde strolled into the stone crypt, nonchalant, drawing the vampire’s attention as she wandered behind the coffin, the two vamps turning their backs to Xander and I.

“Who the hell are you?” The female vampire snapped inquisitively and Buffy looked sarcastically surprised. A slight whimper took my attention away from the vampires and Buffy, being drawn to Willow, Jesse and a guy from my biology class huddling in the corner, also out of sight from the vampires.

“You mean there’s actually someone in this town…” Buffy had started talking again as I started creeping down the steps into the tomb, trying to get to the three teens.

“Will, Jesse, come on.” I whispered, warily watching the vampires and Buffy, praying that the blonde one didn’t turn around.

“Buffy, we bail now, right?” Xander questioned when she finished talking again as I reached the three teens, pulling Willow off the floor, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

“Not yet!” The other vampire hissed and I froze, hoping beyond hope that the vampire wouldn't notice me. He turned back to Buffy, glaring and I breathed a small sigh of relief, as Jesse and the other teen got up off the floor.

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!" Buffy exclaimed as both of the demons began to close in on her. She seemed to notice that she was cornered, turning entirely to the blonde one.

"Now we can do this the hard way or... Well, actually there's just the hard way." Buffy shrugged.

"That's fine with me!" Darla snarled and Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..." There was a pause and the vampire behind Buffy roared, lunging toward her.

"Buffy, look out!" I screamed as something hit him in the chest. I winced, turning away as the object sunk into his chest. Buffy pulled out a ragged piece of wood, and the creature fell, turning to dust before he even hit the ground. I gaped, shocked at the spot where there used to be a horrific creature.

"See what happens when you roughhouse?" Buffy questioned sarcastically; I still couldn't draw my eyes away from where the guy turned to dust.

"He was young and stupid!" The remaining vampire hissed, moving into a crouched position and Buffy looked over to my brother.

"Xander, Becky, go!" She screamed and a push towards the stairs pulled me out of my shock.

"Don't go far!" The blonde vampire taunted as the five of us sprinted out of the mausoleum and up into the cemetery. A quick look back saw the boy from biology stumble and fall and I ran back, shocked to see blood coming from his neck.

"Shit, shit. Jesse, help me!" I screamed and the others stopped, Jesse running back to me and the boy. "Help me carry him." I pleaded and he nodded, lifting the half conscious lad onto one shoulder, me taking the boy's other side. We carried on running, but slower than the others, a bit further behind. Figures up ahead joined my brother and Willow but they didn't look friendly. There was a growl from behind us, jolting Jesse and I to carry on running, supporting the boy in between us but the figures up ahead stopped moving and deeper growls joined the footsteps behind us. A scream rang out and a figure up ahead fell as the figures closed in on the group. A vampire came out from behind one of the graves and we stopped, as the demonic face split into a grin, nostrils flaring. More growls surrounded us, coming from each side.

“Split!” Jesse yelled and fear made me listen instead of argue, each of us going a different way, Jesse taking the injured boy with him. Snarls filled the air as I darted through the vampires, weaving madly through the graves. Running footsteps followed; a hasty glance behind caused me to speed up but the vampire grabbed the back of my jacket, jolting me back. I stumbled and he let go, causing me to hit my head on the side of a grave. A jarring pain went through my head and everything went fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are a god send to a writer, so please leave one below! Let me know what you liked and didn't like and I'll post another chapter soon!


End file.
